Love is not a sin
by loveisnosin
Summary: loving someone is not a wrong thing but how can such a wonderful thing tore Matsumoto Rangiku form the man she loved and her loyalty to Soul Society and her Taichou. In this fan fic, I wrote, it is a so call journey which Matsumoto takes to discover where
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. There is two ending to this, one is kinda NC 17 while the other is rated T, so I think I will post the T+ ending it will be better. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...Reviews and comments are loved.

**Love is not a sin**

All she hears is Hitsugaya Taichou yelling at her,

"Kill it, Matsumoto!" Matsumoto stands there watching as the Arrancar come charging at her.

"Ikoros, Shinsou," That is all she hears, and a blade extends behind her and cuts the Arrancar in its face. Matsumoto turns around and she comes face to face with,

"Gin…" his name has been a taboo ever since his betrayal together with Aizen and Tousen.

Hitsugaya is stun when he sees Ichimaru Gin, the next thing Hitsugaya realize is Matsumoto is in danger,

"Matsumoto, get out of there!" he yells but before he is able to go over to help her, another Arrancar came and stops him.

Matsumoto draws her zanpa-tou, pointing it at the man before her. He was her friend, her savior and her lover but now he is her enemy. Gin grins at the sight, he pushes her zanpa-tou away and he asks,

"Ara do you really want to hurt me, Rangiku?" Matsumoto is frozen by his questions. Matsumoto then lowers her zanpa-tou,

"Gin…I…I…" she stammers, Gin reaches out to her and Matsumoto closes her eyes, thinking that Gin is going to kill her. Gin then pulls her into his arms,

"If without me by your side brings you so much pain, then you should not have let go that day," he mutters, Matsumoto snaps her eyes open, she wants to push him away but all her strength has melt off by Gin's body warmth.

Gin rest his chin on her head,

"Come with me, Rangiku, let's end all this fighting between us right here and right now, come with me," he offers, he know Aizen will not mind about this, Gin then open his eyes fully and he side steps away together with Matsumoto in his arms. Avoiding the ice dragon flying at them, Gin turns to Hitsugaya who is ready to swings another ice dragon at him,

"Hitsugaya Taichou, you sure you want to do that again, for the next time, you might hit Rangiku with Hyourinmaru, you know?" he asks. Hitsugaya growls at Gin for reminding him that but he will not put Matsumoto life at the line for this, Gin grins and he let's go of Matsumoto,

"May be we can talk some other time, you can always, come, look for me, Rangiku, if you find hard enough," Gin says.

Gin brushes his cold lips onto Matsumoto's forehead, he the leaves before Hitsugaya attacks again, Matsumoto touches her forehead, she then looks away slightly in disgrace, and she cannot believe the appearance of Gin will break her so easily. That before he left, Matsumoto knows it is a manner of Gin kissing her forehead, then Hitsugaya leaps over and join her,

"Are you alright?" her Taichou asks, Matsumoto looks at the boy Taichou and nods,

"I will be, Taichou," she replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 2**

Gin stands at the roof of the building watching the night view of the city of the living world below him, he grins slightly at the thought of Matsumoto, how beautiful she look, she has always been beautiful ever since she was a little girl. Ever since he first met her, he has always finds her beautiful, he has always wanted to hold her close and love her with all his heart but time and time again, HE broken her heart by disappearing without even saying good bye.

Gin looks down at his hands, now his hands are to dirty to hold her anymore, his heart has turn to ice unable to love her no more, he does not deserve her mercy back then, she should have stab him with her zanpa-tou and let everything ends with it.

Soon he hears the tearing of dimension behind him, Tousen lands behind him,

"Gin, Aizen-sama has request for your present," he says, Gin turns around, holding his hand on the back of his head.

"Ara, what is it now that Aizen-sama wants from me?" Gin asks sounding as if this whole thing is a joke, Tousen then replies,

"You should know better why, Ichimaru Gin,"

"Ara, let's go then, Tousen. Let's not have Aizen-sama waiting," Gin replies, he walks over to the tear between dimensions behind Tousen.

Gin pulls his hand from behind his head, and then Tousen grabs his wrist, Gin stops and turns to him,

"If you ever betray Aizen-sama, I will heck your head off, Ichimaru Gin," Tousen warns. Gin yanks his hand out of Tousen's hand,

"I will keep that in mind, Tousen," Gin replies and he steps over to Hueco Mundo, he makes his way into the throne room, Gin looks at Aizen who is on the throne.

Aizen narrows his brow at the sight of Gin; he turns to Tousen, who join them shortly after closing the tear,

"Kaname leave us," he says, Tousen nods and he walks off, Aizen looks back at Gin.

"Why did you kill that Arrancar, Gin?" Aizen asks slightly, Gin smiles slightly and places his hand at the back of his head,

"Ara…did I do that? I was just bore, who knows Hitsugaya-kun and Matsumoto-chan were there as well," he replies.

Aizen knows Gin very well, he too knows Gin's feelings for Matsumoto, before their betrayal, he did suggest to Gin to take Matsumoto-san allow but Gin rejects the offer,

"In that case, I will not further discuss about this matter but Gin, remember, they may be just Gillians but we still need them for the results," he says. Gin sighs slightly,

"Hai, hai, I will keep that in mind, Ai-zen-sa-ma," he replies while dragging Aizen's name for fun,

"Before you go, Gin. I have a task for you, go to Karakura Town, slip into the school that the roykas are in, I need you to keep an eye on a certain someone," Aizen orders, Gin then nods his order.

Aizen watches as Gin leaves the throne room, Tousen soon joins him in the throne room once more, Aizen has guess what Tousen will asks, he then replies,

"I have my reasons doing so, Kaname," Tousen nods and he asks no more. Gin is grateful for Aizen's mercy over this matter, he will need to get Rangiku out of his mind for now, and the task Aizen gives him came just at the right time. Gin knows Aizen understands his reasons to what happen today, Aizen knows everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 3**

Walking into the school gates of Karakura High school, he adjust the glasses his gigai is wearing, his eye sight is perfectly well but just in case anyone recognize him it will be best he wears a pair of glass. His gigai is a tall teenager, with jet black hair, blazing green eyes, in all aspects he look just like a normal high school student, even his retisu is lowered to almost nothing, he is not very use to this.

Gin sighs slightly as the other students run pass him and into their classrooms, Gin looks at the slip of paper, he was given by one of his sensei, which states where his classroom is, when he finds it, he mutters,

"The things I do for Aizen-sama," he sighs again. Soon he finds his class, he knocks the door, when the sensei opens the door, and she smiles at him, Gin smiles back,

"You must be the new transferred student…Ichimaru Kenshin?" Gin nods, the sensei then turns to the class,

"Class, we got ourselves a new classmate, please welcome Ichimaru Kenshin," the sensei announce. Walking into the classroom, he finds himself in the same class as five of the roykas back then and Kuchiki Rukia as well, Gin smiles to the class, he writes his fake name onto the blackboard. He then turns around and bows,

"I am Ichimaru Kenshin, yoroshiku," Gin says, with a smile, from the look of Kuchiki Rukia's face, she has not realized it is him yet, all the best.

Matsumoto opens her eyes from her sleep, she sits up on the couch and she holds her forehead with a hand, she looks over to see Hitsugaya Taichou sitting on the floor of the apartment, she then remembers, they are still in the living world and they are staying at Inoue Orihime's apartment. Hitsugaya turns to her,

"You are awake up…?" he asks slightly, Matsumoto fixes her long blond hair; she looks at her Taichou,

"Gomen Taichou, I was just too tired," she replies, trying to explain why she has dose off.

Hitsugaya looks at his Fuku Taichou and he sighs, he knows how Matsumoto feels, so he allows her to rest,

"You needed it anyway, Matsumoto," he replies, Matsumoto smiles at her Taichou weakly. Matsumoto gets up and heads to the kitchen,

"You want anything, Taichou?" she asks, Hitsugaya sighs slightly,

"Some tea will do me good," he replies. After a long pause, Hitsugaya then adds,

"And no sake for now, Matsumoto," Matsumoto frowns slightly at her Taichou, she waves her hand in a sign showing that she understands,

"Hai, hai, Taichou," she then replies.

Matsumoto makes a pot of Japanese tea with what Inoue has in her kitchen; she knows Inoue will not mind, Matsumoto does not want to tell her Taichou but just now in her sleep, it as if she felt Gin's weak retisu in the world of living once again, remembering what Gin has told her during their last meeting.

Matsumoto closes her eyes, if she tries harder, she is still able to feel Gin's weak retisu, he is still here, that was what she knows, she guess that she will go look for him later, she brings the cup of tea out to her Taichou, she hands it to Hitsugaya,

"Taichou, your tea," she says. Hitsugaya takes the cup of tea from her,

"Ain't you going to drink anything yourself?" he asks, Matsumoto shakes her head; she looks out of the window at the setting sun.

Matsumoto goes over to the door; she turns to her Taichou slightly,

"Inoue san will be back soon…I like to go out for a stroll…" she mutters slightly, Hitsugaya sets the cup on the floor,

"Good idea and try to get him out of your head," he says. Matsumoto smiles at the boy Taichou,

"I will," she replies, she opens the door and she closes it, she leans onto the door and she whispers,

"Gomen ne, Taichou. It is something I need to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 4**

Walking on the street, Matsumoto noticing someone very familiar, she finally sees who she has been looking for all this time but she looks away afraid that she will break down once again at the sight of him. Gin senses Matsumoto's retisu, he is in his gigai that looks like a high school student, adding on to that he has glasses on, his hair color and eyes color are different as well but it will not be enough to fool Matsumoto, he guess.

Gin turns around to look at Matsumoto slightly and he gives a light smile, he then heads to a dark back alley, he wants Matsumoto to follow, so he can speak with her alone. She follows slowly looking around,

"Gin is that really you?" she mutters, she keeps following him into the ally and stands there. Gin takes off his glasses, he then gives Matsumoto a soft smile, while his gigai's ember green eyes blaze softly,

"Do you have to ask, Rangiku?" he asks softly.

Gin grabs Matsumoto's wrists, he pulls her right arm towards him, and he brings down her sleeve, he looks at the scars,

"You are the same, scarring yourself," he says, pain can be heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I just...didn't understand, I was hurt," Matsumoto then looks down almost in tears,

"I'm trying to stop scarring myself...but it's not like you care," she says sternly and pulls her arm away.

Gin tighten his hold on her wrist, not letting her go, he pins Matsumoto to the wall behind her, he then says,

"Do you think I don't care, Rangiku? You have no idea how wrong you are, Rangiku." He looks right into her eyes,

"You always need me to protect you, I always need to be there for you, you have no freaking idea how much I care about you, Rangiku. There are things I cannot protect you from but Aizen can change that, he can make us stronger, he can make me stronger so I am able to protect you, Rangiku, this is all for you, no anyone else but you," he says. Matsumoto let's her tears roll down her face,

"Lies, lies, those are just lies, how can I believe you after all that you have done," she demands, she wants to believe him but what he had done has rob all her trust for him.

Gin frowns slightly, Gin then leans closer to Matsumoto,

"You don't have to, Rangiku, there is no sin in love, come with me, Rangiku?" he offers again, pressing those words onto her lips. Gin smiles at her slightly, he then press a soft, warm and gentle kiss on her lips, he pins her hands to the wall, he breaks away and kisses her chin, he then slowly let's go of her. Matsumoto stands there in shock,

"There's no sin in love," she keeps whispering those words over and over again, she slides down the wall and lays her head on her knees. She touches her lips once, she looks up at Gin, he squats down and offers her his hand, Matsumoto hesitates, then she hears Inoue's voice,

"Matsumoto-san… ah Ichimaru-san?" Gin then stands up, he turns and he smiles at Inoue.

Gin looks back at Matsumoto; he reaches his hand out to Matsumoto still, Matsumoto turns to look at Inoue,

"Inoue," she gasps slightly, Inoue runs up to them,

"Matsumoto-san is there some thing wrong?" she asks. Gin then replies,

"So her name is Matsumoto…I saw her collapsing in the alley, so I came up to help, so Orihime-chan, she is your friend?" Inoue looks at him and nods.

Gin smiles at her, Matsumoto looks at Inoue and she replies,

"I am fine, Inoue…just a dizzy spell caught me off guard back there," Inoue helps Matsumoto up to her feet, Gin looks at them both,

"In that case, I will take my leave now, Orihime-chan and Matsumoto-san," he says. Gin skillfully slips a note that has his address written on it, into Matsumoto's pocket, he waves,

"Sayonara," he says and he walks off.

Inoue looks at Matsumoto, who seems sad as she watches Ichimaru leaving, Inoue then asks,

"Matsumoto-san, do you know Ichimaru-kun?" Matsumoto then snaps back to reality,

"No, just he reminds me of someone, I once know…" she replies. Matsumoto puts her hand into the pocket and she realize the note into her pocket,

"Inoue, I can fine now, I will like to go for a walk alone, why don't you head back first," she says, Inoue nods,

"You sure, you can handle things yourself?" she asks. Matsumoto nods, Inoue then heads back to her apartment, while Matsumoto watches Inoue off, she then takes out the note and follows the address on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 5**

Gin sits on the couch of the apartment; he has rent for his stay here; he is waiting for Matsumoto to come, he just knows she will be here; she has always followed him, ever since they were children. Gin knows her better ironically he knows her better than she knows him, ever they did grew up together, due to the fact, they have lived with one another for hundred of years, Matsumoto can feel his weakest retisu anywhere. It was the same for him, he can pick up her lowered retisu anywhere, including now.

Matsumoto slips out of her gigai; she draws her zanpa-tou, getting ready to fight with the Arrancar before her, she has no idea where this big brute came from but she is determine to bring this brute down. Matsumoto charges at the Arrancar, the Arrancar grins at her nasty, crimson blood spills the alley and Matsumoto collapses onto the floor, with her stomach slash open. The Arrancar picks her up by her neck, it then asks,

"Now, how should I kill you?" tightening its grip on her neck, Matsumoto starts to get choke on her breath.

Matsumoto thinking to her, _So this is how am I going to die…before I even get to see him, to ask him why he is doing so…_how she yearns to hear his voice again before she dies,

"Ikoros, Shinsou," it was Gin's voice, was she dreaming. She sees an extended blade stuck out from the face of the Arrancar, it drops her to the floor as the blade pulls back to it owner, while the Arrancar dusted away, Gin jogs up to her, without his gigai. Gin picks her up, Matsumoto reaches out to touch his face,

"…Gin…you came…" she mutters,

"Say no more, Rangiku," Gin replies.

He scoops her up into his arms; he presses Matsumoto close to him, he then flash steps back to his apartment, as he leave the scene, Hitsugaya together with Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo, to seeing Gin fleeing,

"Damn that Ichimaru Gin," Hitsugaya growled. Rukia looks around and she commented,

"Taichou, seems like a battle had happened here," she looks at the blood on the floor,

"And someone got hurt," Ichigo adds. Hitsugaya who is the only Taichou there, he says,

"Let's hope those does not belong to Matsumoto or I will kill Ichimaru, myself," Rukia then pauses, she turns to Ichigo,

"Ichigo, isn't our new classmate goes with the same name as Ichimaru as well?" she asks. Ichigo thinks for a while,

"Yes but isn't his name, Ichimaru Kenchi?" he asks, Rukia turns to Hitsugaya,

"Hitsugaya Taichou?" she asks waiting for his opinion.

Hitsugaya looks at Rukia slightly,

"It could be Ichimaru himself but I am not quite sure, was he acting very strange in school?" Hitsugaya asks, Ichigo and Rukia think back,

"Not that I know of but he keeps smiling at us, when he sees us, which really reminds of that fox-face bastard," Ichigo says.

Gin lays Matsumoto on the couch gently, his brows lock in the middle of his head, he is worry sick about Matsumoto, he mutters to her,

"Hang on, I have some medical kits…I stole from yo buntai, it may help," Gin gets up and is about to look for the kit. Matsumoto reaches out to grab his hand,

"Gin, please don't leave me," she mutters, Gin stops and looks at her softly, kneels next to the couch and kisses her fingers,

"I won't leave you, I won't let you let go of my hand ever again," he whispers.

Matsumoto smiles at him bitterly, soon her eye lids become too heavy for her to open them anymore, she closes her eyes and drifts off, Gin let's go of her hand and goes look for the kit, when he found it. He tears open her shinigami robes and he applies the medical kit onto the wound, he tries to close the wound the best he can, he was never trained in medical but he do know some basic healing techniques. As the wound on her stomach gradually close up, Gin finally relaxes slightly, looking at her bare skin, it was not his first time seeing her unclothed.

When they were kids, they bathed together in the same river, it was when Matsumoto was starting to grow, and then he started avoiding bathing with her and stays his distance from her, for he does not wish to hurt her. When the wound finally closes, Gin then leans back to rest, he turns his attention to her hand, he then reaches to take her hand,

"I won't let you let go of my hand ever, you have my word," he mutters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on. Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 6**

Hitsugaya and the rest searches for Matsumoto everywhere, Hitsugaya then curses under his breath when it is dawning,

"Knowing Ichimaru Gin, he won't let us find him so easily, we will look for her later," he says. Ichigo then joins Hitsugaya,

"Oi, now Toushirou what we do about our new classmate?" he asks, Hitsugaya growls at Ichigo,

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou, you bastard," he mutters.

"Just keep an eye of that guy, if he acted any way strangely, inform us, Ichimaru Gin is someone you can not handle alone," Hitsugaya says, Ichigo nods, he had tried doing that before, he knows what Ichimaru Gin can do.

Gin places his hand on Matsumoto's forehead, he has no slept since last night, he slips into his gigai once more and he makes a phone call to school,

"Excuse me, I am Ichimaru Kenshin, I have come down with a serious flu and I am asked to stay at home for a week…"

Matsumoto wakes up, she has no habit of pretending to sleep, she opens her eyes, she hears the zooming of cars outside, which tells her that she is still in the living world; she then tries to sit up. She then hears, Gin's voice saying

"Try not to move as yet, Rangiku," soon she sees Gin sitting on the floor, leaning against the tea table, holding her hand still. Gin reaches his hand over, placing his palm on her forehead,

"Your fever has gone down, good," Gin mutters, Rangiku looks at him painfully,

"Why…Gin…why you are…doing this…why now?" she asks.

Gin takes his hand off from her forehead and strokes her face, he then pulls his hand away, Matsumoto gasps as he takes his hand off, she takes his hand, she looks at her hand and she let's go. Gin smiles at her softly; he touches her face again,

"I have always love you, Rangiku…you should know better, Rangiku…I have been watching over you all this while, keeping my feelings for you to myself…because I do not wish to hurt you, Rangiku," he says.

"Love is not a sin, stop letting go of my hand and come with me," Gin mutters, Matsumoto looks at him, she then slowly sits up, Gin gets up to help her,

"Careful now, I had a hard time closing up that wound of yours," he mutters,

"Gin, you have hurt me too much, I do not know what you say is true anymore. How can I trust you, Gin?" she asks.

Gin then snaps his eyes open and looks at her, with his blood red eyes,

"Is that so, should I rip my heart to prove it to ya, Rangiku?" he asks in anger, Gin gets up and he walks off. Matsumoto tries to stop him but he does not reply, this is the first time, he is angry with her, all he ask from her to trust him, he does not know how to earn her trust anymore; he slams his room's door.

Matsumoto looks at Gin's room from the living room, she wants to go talk to him but she does not dare to do so, she sits on the couch and does nothing, blaming herself for saying those things to him, causing him to be so mad with her. Later as the dusk approaches, Matsumoto looks at the door, she gets up and goes to the door, as she is about the knock, the door swings open.

Matsumoto comes face to face with Gin, she then turns around and walks off, Gin reaches to grabs her wrist and he rears her into his arms,

"Will you forgive me…Rangiku?" he whispers into her ear. As Gin breaths the words onto her ear, she blushes slightly, his words was what she has been longing to hear from him, how could she bear to hate him anymore? Matsumoto wraps her arms around his neck,

"Gin, I…I forgive you…" she mutters.

Gin takes her chin gently, running his thumb on her lips, Matsumoto looks at him and once again he open his eyes, no longer fill with anger but love, he press a kiss on to hers, kissing soft and tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

My username for LJ is loveisnosin, actually I got this name from GinxRan's story and a fan fic I was working on.Also actually I got some ideas of the story from a fan fic named "No need for Anger"...so some of the plot may not be original, just to like you guys know...

**Love is not a sin 7**

The next morning as the sun peeks into the dark room, Gin wakes up, he looks at Matsumoto who is lying next to him, in his arms, and he smiles at the sight for it is a beautiful sight to him as well. He continues to lay next to her, not moving a single muscle as he watches her sleeps soundly, she needs her sleep since they did lots of love making last night, he will let her sleep all she wants to today.

Matsumoto is awake but she do not dare to open her eyes, she is afraid that whatever happen last night was just a summer dream, she is afraid that when she open her eyes, he will not be there with her anymore. Come to think of it, who is she kidding, she is able to feel his arm on her waist and his body warmth close to her but she tightens her hold around him just wanting to confirm it. She then hears Gin asking,

"Are you trying to squeeze all the air out of me, Rangiku?" using a tone as if he is teasing her tenderly, she smiles softly,

"I won't want to do that, Gin…not when…" she mutters. Gin raises a brow at Matsumoto, he leans closer to her and he asks,

"What? Not when, you finally got me in your arms?" Matsumoto turns away from him avoiding his questions.

Gin smiles, he tightens his embrace as well, he rubs the tip of his nose onto her ear, he then whispers to her,

"I won't dare to leave you anymore, when you are mine," his words make Matsumoto blush like a little girl. Gin grins, he then mutters,

"I will go get breakfast, go get change," he then kisses her, smothering her mouth with his tongue, he pulls away and he grins at her, he then smacks her butt,

"Get moving or I will have another round with ya," he warns. Gin then gets off from bed, he slips into his pants and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them, while Matsumoto rubs her butt and frowns at Gin.

She gets off from bed, she puts on her shinigami robes, she looks at the tear in where her stomach is and the blood that still stained her robes, she then looks at the Fuku Taichou armband that she always hung it off her belt, she wonders will it be the right thing,

"Taichou, you should understand…all I want to is be with someone and somewhere which I can be happy, gomen ne Hitsugaya Taichou," she mutters. While she abandons her armband on the floor, as she walks out of the room to the small kitchen of the apartment, she then hears, Gin dropping the knife, Matsumoto then dash over to Gin.

What greets her was Gin's bleeding finger, pain is written all over her face, she rushes forward and she asks,

"Gin, are you alright?" Gin raise a brow at how worry she is of him due to a mere cut, he greets her worry with a small smile.

"I am fine, just a cut, I am careless that is all, it will heals up its own," Gin says, Matsumoto snatch his hand and brings his bleeding finger into her mouth, as she sucks the blood off and she spills it into the sink, in her attempt to stop the bleeding, Gin looks at her softly.

When his finger finally stops bleeding, Gin's blood traits down from the side of Matsumoto's lips, Gin smiles at her softly, he cups his free hand on her face and he kisses her, while licking his blood off her lips,

"Thank you," he mutters. Matsumoto looks at Gin, she nods slightly, Matsumoto then looks at the food Gin has prepare for the both of them,

"Seems to me, you taught yourself to cook," she comments, Gin smiles at her.

"I was fixing the last bit when I got myself cut," he sighs slightly, he then goes forward to bring the dishes of wholesome breakfast to the dinning table, Matsumoto helps him.

As they settles down for breakfast, Matsumoto takes a bite of the bacon as she looks at Gin, she then put the fork down she then says,

"Regarding your offer, I will take it…Gin…For I see there is no sin in love and I know Taichou and the rest will understand it as well." Gin pauses and looks at her, he smiles at her warmly,

"Thank you, Rangiku," he says softly, he then presses his hand into her soft hair, pulling her to him and kisses her softly.

That night, Ichimaru Gin takes Matsumoto Rangiku's hand, while she toss her Ju buntai Fuku Taichou 's armband together with her shinigami robes off the roof, dressing in her new black and white robes, much like Gin's. Gin lifts her chin, while they kisses in the moon light, Gin then opens the tear back to Hueco Mundo, he looks at Matsumoto as if asking her is she ready, she nods to him, Gin leads his lover back to Hueco Mundo. Aizen looks at the sight of Matsumoto walking next to Gin hand in hand, he grins and he says,

"Welcome to our little family, Matsumoto-chan," Matsumoto then bows to Aizen in respect.

She is no longer Ju buntai Fuku Taichou anymore.

She is Matsumoto Rangiku, traitor Ichimaru Gin's lover.

For there is no need for her to let go of his hand anymore.

There is no sin in love.

END


End file.
